Abby wonders Jibbs Version
by Tempe4Booth
Summary: Abby walks in to her lab at the beginning of the morning and finds two Cd's sitting on her desk that she's never seen before and they present many unanswered questions upon listening with the team. AU but worth reading


Abby walks in to her lab at the beginning of the morning and is turning on her babies when she finds two sets of tapes on her table next to her computer and immediately wonders what they have on them and who put them there. She is further confused when looking on the labels for the first set the hand writing is hers and she don't remember writing it or putting them there so she reaches for the second set and they look just like the first set but have a different name on them but they're still in her own hand writing so deciding to treat it like it was evidence in a investigation and she puts on gloves and checks for finger prints and only finds two sets of her own. So then she puts the first DVD tape in and sets it up to play. But then she reads the instructions that is beside the discs that is also written in her own hand writing saying that the team has to there for her to play it and she wonders if she wanted to have the others there when she played it may have been set to not open until they were there, so called the team down because the suspense is killing her and when they make their down.

"What's going on Abs?" my silver haired fox asks I reply "I really don't know I found some DVD's with my hand writing that I don't remember ever seeing before and instructions to get you guys down here and play it"

"Did you check it over for any trace evidence?" he asks and I look at him as if he just asked an obvious question and reply "of course I did Gibbs but the only prints were my own and the instructions to get the team down here, so I called you, Kate, Timmy, Tony and Ducky down it didn't say that I needed Jimmy so I'll play it and if we need him later I'll call him." "Ok Abs play the tape" and I start the tape and the voice of a woman coming from the recording

"You look FINE Ziva please relax…"

_Looking over at Gibbs I can see a look of shock and surprise on his face before he masks it, it's obvious that he knows the woman talking, but the question is how?_

"That is easier said than done…the family I have out there HATES Tony…and the family he has out there can't stand my family."

_Ok, things just even more interesting both women know Tony, and one's named Ziva. The next thing is a little scary_

"Mafia meets Mossad…"

"It's a deadly combination Jenny." Ziva said.

_So the woman that Gibbs knows name is Jenny I must remember to run that name through the database. The next thing is the weirdest thing I've heard yet myself say_

"Yeah but a crap load of handsome men." Abby smirked. They all laughed. Someone knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Jen asked.

"Well who do you think it is?"

_I didn't think that things could get any more interesting but it just got 10 times more interesting maybe I won't have to run that name after all_

"I'm not sure…" Jen said

"C'est votre bête sexy irlandais ... qui peuvent vous rendre carquois ... c'est qui je suis." The door opens quickly

"You've got such a dirty mouth…"

_I look over at Gibbs and for a second I think I could actually see a faint blush and a longing in his face._

"Shouldn't have played sassy ass with me."

"What did he say?" Abby asked Ziva. Ziva laughed. _Course I would ask maybe I'll find out what could make my silver haired fox blush after hearing himself say it. I like their banter_

"You don't wanna know." Jen looked at him smirking.

_Oh well I'll just have to look it up later._

"Come in."

"Well don't you all look Beautiful…"

"Thank you." Jen, Abby and Ziva said.

_Ok, it's obviously a special occasion._

"So your Dad is walking you down the aisle?"

"Surprisingly…yes."

_I think must have misunderstood but looking around everyone is looking just dumb faced as me._

"Just making sure…" He looked at Jen, "Ducky is gonna watch Katie for us…during the ceremony."

_ok, it sounds like Gibbs and this woman Jenny have a daughter named Katie_

"Mm, okay…" He looked at them.

"The guys are ready when you are." He kissed Jen's lips softly and closed the door.

_Yep, something's defiantly going on between them, Gibbs has a soft look on his face it's almost as if he wishes this was true I really need to find out about this woman who could effect my silver fox so much. Maybe if I keep listening I'll find out._

"Do you think Tony and I will be like you two?" Ziva asked as Jen turned to her.

_Ask and you shall receive._

"What do you mean?"

"Happy…always smiling around one another."

"Jethro and I are a special case…but…so are you and DiNozzo, and Abby and McGee. There's a past to everyone. I knew I loved Jethro since the first time we had sex in a dusty attic during a stakeout…I also knew that I loved him in Paris, when we were in Paris we were on a mission, but that mission, made me see how much I couldn't live without him."

"So if you loved him…why did you leave?"

_After hearing this I think I may know why Gibbs doesn't like partners dating because of something that happened to him in Paris I'm really going to have to more background on this Jenny but for now I'm going to keep listening and see what I can out._

"I had to Abby…leaving Jethro in Paris…that was the hardest thing I EVER had to do…but the moment I saw him again…it felt like destiny brought us together…"

_I look over at Gibbs and I see a look that I don't think I ever seen his face is a cross of true pain mixed with hope of seeing her again he obviously loved her very much. _

"And when he said he missed you?"

"I had to deny him. But…he saved me in California…and I knew there was…no way I could deny his love. It always seems that the woman realizes, she loves the man when he saves her…the man that was always there. To make her laugh. There to make her feel better. To get her out of tough situations. To make her smile, when she's been crying. Or when she was mad." She looked at them both then looked at Ziva, "Does Tony do all of those things?"

"Yes."

_Gibbs has a look of almost pure happiness at the thought of having this Jenny back she must be REAAALLY special._

"You two…will have a good relationship…now, no doubt, you two will fight…you two might say you hate each other…but do me one favor…NEVER give up on him…" She smirked and walked out. Abby hugged Ziva as if saying 'I'm with her' and left behind Jen. Ziva turned to the mirror. She then folded her hands and began to mumble in Hebrew. She heard a knock.

"Come in…" She saw as Eli came in.

"Shalom Princess…."

"Shalom Papa…"

"Are you sure you want to do this Ziva?"  
"Yes…I love him. I know you don't…but this isn't about you anymore…I love Tony…he's the only one who still believed I was still alive. He went half way around the world to save me. He also took punches for me when YOU captured us…he was always there…and I want him to be there for me all the time, not just physically but emotionally." She turned to him, "And before you say it, I know he killed Michael…but he did it in self defense…Tony has always had my back even when I was wrong…I love him. So don't talk me out of it." Eli just nodded and put out his hand. Ziva waited, as she watched Jen and Gibbs walked down the isle, then Abby and McGee. She took a peek and saw the almost filled church, and Tony.

"Let's do this." Ziva smiled at him.

_Ok, I think Tony's jaw just found a way to dig a hole so that it could go lower. So it looks like I'm going to be looking for not one but two people. One named Jenny who should be easy to find since she was Gibbs' partner but I think it will be harder to find this Ziva._


End file.
